It's Not Fair
by Angelic Feathers
Summary: Why do bad things happen to good people? Why can't we always get the people we love? It's just not fair...MayaxPhoenix and a bit of IrisxPhoenix. Contains PW:T&T Spoilers! CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright…but uh, I do own the games! WOOOO**

**This is my first PW/GS fic ever, so I hope you enjoy it! I've had this idea in my head for a while now…and to be honest, I am more of an artist than a writer. I may even do a comic adaption of this, hahaha! Anyway, YOU CAN READ NOW.**

**ALSO! WARNING: THIS HAS SPOILERZ TO PW:T&T/GS3.**

**I guess you would understand what's happening if you've finished all the games…XD **

* * *

_**It's Not Fair**_

_The cremation of a brave Master,_

_The smell of incense in the air,_

_The tears, the mourning…_

_These were the memories that haunted Maya Fey._

_**It's not fair…**_

---------

A few days has passed since Misty Fey's funeral. The whole village of Kurain had attended the day, even Sister Bikini from the Hazakura Temple was present. It was a sad moment, as the Master had finally passed on…

Maya, the daughter of Misty, was not really herself after the funeral, but she still continued to act happy, and promised that she will continue to grow strong and brave, like her mother. She also had to be strong, for her younger cousin, Pearl Fey.

After both Maya and Pearl had calmed down a bit, they decided to cheer themselves up a bit – by going shopping! They had also dragged another person along with them…a man clad in a blue suit and a red tie – it was the ace attorney, Phoenix Wright.

Phoenix was enjoying the day with the two girls, but he also had other things on his mind...

He still needed to visit Iris at the Detention Centre. She had been kept there for days and Phoenix still hasn't visited due to the funeral and hanging out with Maya and Pearl. He felt he needed to spend time with the girls because they had just lost a very important person in their life.

But he also felt the need to see Iris straight away…all along, it wasn't Dahlia Hawthorne he was dating 5 years ago, it was Iris…

He had really missed her. He really missed the happy moments they shared together and he was looking forward to catching up with her too…

Phoenix felt a tug from his suit and looked down to see little Pearl.

"What is it Pearls?" he asked, smiling.

The younger spirit medium pointed out to a store window. From what you could see from the window, the store had lots and lots of chocolate.

Phoenix chuckled. "Do you want some chocolate?"

Pearl shook her head.

"Then what is it, Pearls?" he asked again.

"It's not me who needs the chocolate, Mr. Nick!" said Pearl. She then pointed to Maya, who was staring at a burger stand. "It's for her!"

Phoenix slightly blushed. "F-For Maya…?"

Pearl nodded, smiling mischievously. "Mr. Nick, we missed out on Valentines Day because of everything that has been happening!"

_Oh yeah…we completely missed it! _Phoenix thought to himself. _Heh, typical of Pearl to remember a day like that…hahaha…_

"You have to buy Mystic Maya chocolate!" Pearl demanded, crossing her arms. "It's tradition! And…and…also…by giving the chocolate, you can express your wonderful love for her!!"

Phoenix found himself blushing even harder. "B-but…uh…Pearl, I can't do that…"

She pouted. "You must! After all, she's your…_special someone!_"

The attorney couldn't help but smile when Pearl said that. It must be the cuteness, it's very infectious.

"NIIIIIIICK!" yelled Maya as she ran up to Pearl and Phoenix. "What're you guys doing! Come on! I want some burgers!"

_Maya and burgers…she'll never change! _Phoenix smiled at her. _She's being so strong…most would think she would be very upset after the death of her mother…but she's not succumbing to any sadness at all._

He admired her, for having such courage. To smile, even after the direst of situations.

"Mystic Maya!" said Pearl, tugging onto the older medium's clothes. "Mr. Nick will buy you chocolate, so forget about burgers!"

Maya raised a brow and turned to Nick. "Chocolate, Nick…?"

"It's for Valentines Day!" cheered Pearl.

Maya's jaw dropped, "WHAAAAAAAAAT? Pearly! Valentines Day was uh…days ago!"

"But we missed it!" Pearl complained. "So Mr. Nick must give you chocolate!"

Maya looked at Phoenix with embarrassment. "D-Don't mind Pearly! You don't have to buy chocolate for me, Nick…"

She then looked to the ground. "It should be the other way around." She said softly. "I should be the one getting you a gift or something…"

Phoenix blinked. "W-What…?"

Maya looked up at him and gave him her best smile. "After all, you've done so much for me and I…I really want to give you…uh…a little present? A present for always being there for me…?"

When Pearl heard that, she exploded into giggles and jumped happily.

Phoenix stared at the older medium, "You…you don't have to, Maya…"

"But I want to!"

The older Fey gave a pat on the back to Phoenix. "I promise you Nick, I, Maya Fey, will get you the best present ever! You're going to love it!"

The words Maya had just said to him rang in his head. A present? He hasn't received a present in quite awhile…and it's nice that it's coming from Maya. He kept thinking, 'what could it be?' Hopefully it won't be…a burger.

Phoenix looked at his watch and then looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. The three began to head for the office.

Once they reached the office, they all fell onto the couch one by one.

"Man…what a day…" said Phoenix, taking off his blazer and placing it on the arm rest of the couch.

"I had so much fun today, Mr. Nick!" said Pearl happily.

"Yeah I had fun too and…" said Phoenix, but he failed to continue his sentence as he watched Maya rise from the couch and head for the door. "W-where are you going, Maya?!" he asked.

"Have no time to rest, I'm heading back to Kurain!" she announced.

A shocked expression came across Phoenix's face. "W-WHAAT?! Already?!"

She giggled. "Of course! I have to make your present!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was going all the way to Kurain just to get a present for him?! She's a strange one, but he'd think she would at least rest and wait till tomorrow before leaving…

"But Maya…"

"I'll be back in the afternoon! Promise! Plus, the sooner I make it, the better!"

"Maya…"

"I'll go with her! I want to see what Mystic Maya is making!" said Pearl, her eyes glittering with joy.

"B-But…"

And then they were gone. Phoenix watched from the window as he saw two young girls run happily to the bus stop. He sighed, thinking, _why does she want to make my present now…?_ He fell back on the couch.

Maya had told him that she'll be back tomorrow afternoon.

Then, it hit him. This was his chance! He could finally visit Iris tomorrow in the morning. He would do it right now, but the visiting hours may have already passed…

_Finally…I'll get to talk with Iris again… _

* * *

It was dark in Kurain Village. It was already midnight and everyone was sleeping…everyone but…

"Mystic Maya…" Pearl yawned. "Shouldn't you be going to bed now…? You've been working on that present since we got back 3 hours ago…"

Maya turned to her cousin, "Go to bed, Pearly! I…I have to concentrate!"

Pearl smiled. "Concentrate on making **chocolate**?"

Maya's gift to Phoenix was homemade chocolate. Cooking wasn't really her forte…so it took her ages to make. She had to keep re-making it and re-making it…she really wanted this chocolate to be perfect.

"Pearly, go sleep now! You're very tired." said Maya, with a worried tone in her voice, as she looked over at the sleepy child.

Pearl yawned again and nodded and headed for her room. Maya went back to making her chocolate. But she felt that every attempt she made was a failure and she sighed, feeling hopeless.

She then looked over at a photograph hanging near the manor's kitchen. A photo of her older sister, Mia Fey….

Maya smiled. _Mia used to be really good at making chocolate and other stuff…_

But a frown came upon her face.

_But she's gone now…mother is gone too…_

A tear fell down her cheek. The memories of her mother's funeral had come back to her again…

_It's not fair. It's just…not fair. _

She kept thinking why two important people in her life have had to pass on so…so quickly. It hurt her so much inside.

_Keep it together, Maya! Gotta...finish this... _

She yawned. She was starting to feel very sleepy.

_No! I must finish this…_

_For Nick…_

**To be continued. **

* * *

**Oh my god that was a long chapter. I hope you liked it! I'm a terrible writer, but I'm trying, okay? Hahahaha….just really needed to type up this story and share it with people. This story's gonna get a bit more dramatic later on…stayed tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright…Capcom does. Maybe one day we'll see him in Street Fighter…**

_**It's Not Fair – Chapter 2**_

* * *

The sun rose into the sky, darkness slowly disappeared and soon it was morning. A rooster could be heard crowing, calling out to the whole world to wake up. Little Pearl crawled from out of her bed, stretched her arms and raced to her older cousin's room. Once she got to the room, she found out that something was missing in there…

"Where's Mystic Maya?" Pearl said to herself as she searched the room.

The younger medium walked through the halls of the manor and went into the kitchen. She looked around and then found a figure slumped near the fridge. The person could be heard snoring away.

Pearl laughed at the sight of the future Master slouched down like that, near the fridge of all places!

Pearl shook her cousin, "Mystic Maya! Wake up!"

Maya's eyes began to slowly open and she stared at little Pearl shaking her. Pearl smiled and stopped shaking her cousin, but right after that, she fell back to sleep. Frustrated, Pearl smacked Maya on the head.

"OWWIE!" Maya rubbed her head. "W-What was that for, Pearly?!"

"You wouldn't get up, Mystic Maya!" said Pearl.

"W-What time is it anyway…?"

Maya looked over at the clock. It was…5 am!?

"F-FIVE AM!?" Maya shrieked. "What the…Pearly!! Why are you even up so early! It's the weekend, you're supposed to be sleeping in and what not…so go back to bed, I'm sleepy…"

Pearl was not impressed. "Why are you by the fridge anyway?!"

Maya sat there wondering why she was sitting by the fridge too…then it hit her! She had put the finished chocolate in the fridge and then…the sleepiness must've taken over her and she fell asleep straight away…

"M-Must've…been REALLY tired…but…but at least I finished Nick's chocolate!" Maya said happily.

Pearl's eyes sparkled. "R-Really?!" She jumped for joy. "L-let's give him the chocolate now!!"

"Pearl, I told him we'll see him in the afternoon…and besides…it's FIVE AM." explained Maya. "Just…just let me sleep for a bit, I stayed up all night…"

And with that, Maya stood up and walked to her room very slowly, still showing signs of her overall sleepiness. Pearl giggled and took a peek in the fridge to see the chocolate Maya had made for Nick.

Once she caught sight of it, her smile grew bigger.

_Mr. Nick will love it!_

* * *

It was cold and dark, but for a woman named Iris, she was used to this. She had faced this type of environment in Hazakurain, so places like this were nothing compared to what she had to go through everyday.

It was around 8…or 9 o'clock…? Iris had no idea. There was no clock hanging around were she was in the detention centre. She had been thinking a lot, of what had been happening the past several days…

"Feenie…" said Iris quietly. "When are you going to visit…?"

Iris had been thinking of Phoenix a lot…she had never really stopped thinking about him for almost 5 years. She remembered the times they ate lunch together, the dates, the day he put on that sweater she made for him…she really loved those memories and she kept it close to her heart.

And her feelings for him are still the same from what they had been a few years ago. She still loved "Feenie". She hoped that they would get together again, just like old times…

"I wonder how he's doing right now…"

She would imagine him probably working on another case or taking the day off or…

"Spending time with her…"

The thought of Phoenix hanging around with Maya…it didn't really bother her, in fact, she found it very cute…but she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She'd only known Phoenix for about 8 months, but for Maya – she knew him for almost 3 years now.

"Maybe…" she sighed. "Maybe…I'm not the one?"

Iris didn't want to think things like that, but all she wants in the end is for Phoenix to be happy. "I'm thinking way too much…"

She stared at the little window in her cell. It was clearly morning, the sky was blue, but she caught a glimpse of dark clouds…

A guard then walked up to her tiny room and opened the door.

"Miss Iris?" said the guard. "You have a visitor."

* * *

Maya stretched her arms. "That was such a nice bath…"

She walked out of the bathroom and went into her room. She quickly put on her clothes, which were the training clothes she always wore, and ran out to see Pearl standing near the exit of the manor.

"Come on, Mystic Maya!" Pearl called out. "Let's go see Mr. Nick now!"

Maya patted Pearl's head. "Hang on a second, we need to visit some people first before we leave here, you know!"

Pearl gasped, realising what she had forgotten. "Oh…I'm sorry! I forgot…"

Maya simply smiled and held onto Pearl's hand. They walked out of the Manor and through the village. Villagers bowed in respect to Maya, which made her feel somewhat uncomfortable. She wasn't used to this yet.

The two girls soon found their way in a graveyard. Amongst the smaller graves, there was a large tombstone. It was for the Fey family.

Two people laid there – Mia Fey and their mother, Misty.

Maya and Pearl clapped their hands together and prayed. The girls had promised that they would visit their loved ones and give their respects before they left Kurain.

"Sis…mother…" said Maya, closing her eyes. "Watch over us…and let's just hope Nick will like my chocolate!"

Maya held onto her chocolate close. It was nicely wrapped and it was in the shape…of a heart.

_I really do care a lot for Nick…_

_He's always been there for me…_

_And he's always so nice…_

_I…I love him. So much._

"And make sure you'll be watching over Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick's wedding, Mystic Mia and Mystic Misty!!" said Pearl out loudly.

"Pearly!!" Maya laughed.

The two bowed to the tombstone and started to make their way to the train station…

Two hours of a boring train ride…

Running to catch the next bus…

And what's this?

"Nick's not here!" said Maya as she walked around the office, searching for the missing attorney. "NIIIIIIIIIIIICK, where are you?!"

"Mystic Maya, look!" Pearl had found a note lying on his desk.

Maya grabbed the note and began to read…

**_To Maya and Pearl,_**

**_If I am not at the office at the time you arrive...I would still be at the Detention Centre visiting Iris. Come look for me there!_**

**_Phoenix_**

**_P.S I forgot to water Charley this morning, think you can do it?_**

"He forgot to water Charley?!" Pearl ran over to the watering can that stood near the plant and watered it. "There! All happy!"

"Come on Pearl, we gotta go to the Detention Centre!" said Maya, running for the door.

The two spirit mediums ran out of the office and headed for the Detention Centre, not even bothering to catch a bus or a tram or anything. Instead, they ran, knowing it would be much quicker that way than relying on the sometimes crappy public transport.

The building where Nick was found caught their sight and they stopped running once they got to the door to catch their breath. Finally, Maya pushed it open…

"Hmmm…now where or where could Mr. Nick be?" said Pearl, scanning the building, only finding random guards and visitors.

Pearl scanned around once more and finally, she caught sight of a tall man with that trademark spikey hairdo, exiting a room. "There he is, Mystic Maya!"

Maya turned to Pearl's direction and found Phoenix walking out of the visitor's room and Iris following behind. Maya took a deep breath and held her nicely wrapped gift close to her heart. But something stopped her from walking towards them…

It was the sight of the nun from the Hazakura Temple. She was…giggling happily with Phoenix; it seemed that the two of them talked for a very long time. A guard also walked out.

"Alright…everything's been cleared up now, you're free to go." The guard told to Iris.

Iris bowed deeply to the guard and she turned to Phoenix, "Isn't that wonderful, Feenie? Now we can hang out together again…"

Phoenix grinned, "Just like old times, huh?"

The two of them didn't take notice that Maya and Pearl were near them. The two mediums were watching them talk and Maya listened carefully to what they were saying. For Iris and Phoenix, they had already forgotten about the rest of the world and only had eyes on each other.

"Oh…I'm just so happy, Feenie!"

And with that, she pulled Phoenix closer and kissed him long and softly. It almost seemed like an eternity, but then Iris pulled away, blushing.

"I…I'm sorry!!" said Iris, blushing very hard. "I…I…"

"It's okay, Iris…" said Phoenix quietly. He too, was blushing and smiling. "It's oka…"

He had turned his head to find Maya and Pearl, with the most shocked expressions on their faces, and not moving a muscle. There was an awkward silence, and young Pearl Fey would be the first to break the quietness…

"MR. NICK!!" yelled Pearl. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"P-PEARLS!" Phoenix jumped as he watched Pearl burst into tears.

Phoenix ran up to Pearl, trying to calm her down. He then looked at the older Fey, who was still shocked, but she didn't say anything at all. She was quiet, which was not like Maya, who was typically a very loud person.

"M-Maya…?" said Phoenix. "Are…are you okay?"

_It's not fair…_

_It's not fair!!_

"I'm…fine." Maya lied. She turned away from Phoenix. "L-Leave me alone, please…"

Phoenix touched her shoulder, "Maya, please look at me…"

"Didn't you hear what I just said, Nick?"

_Why is this happening…_

"I said _**LEAVE ME ALONE**_!" she screamed, as she looked into his eyes. Tears began to fall, she was starting to cry.

"Maya, what's gotten into you?!" the attorney asked, shaking his assistant.

The medium pulled away from him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"

_It's just not fair…_

The sudden outburst of Maya had shocked many people that were around them. Iris stared at Maya, whose heart has now been severely damaged, in the emotional way. Pearl too, was also surprised at the anger her older cousin was displaying.

Maya ran for the door, still holding onto the gift she was supposed to give Phoenix.

"WAIT!" Phoenix called out.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME, NICK!" she yelled back, going through the doors and out into the city, where it was now raining.

_Just don't…_

_**To be continued…**_

**OH NO! What will happen next?! Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! Oh lord, I drank so much champagne…but hey, I managed to write out a new chapter! I really appreciate reviews, and I thank the people who reviewed my crappy story hahaha…**

**Stay tuned…(this is like a really overdone drama…)**


End file.
